The Wandering Warrior
by AzureFlame9
Summary: When a warrior has the chance to explore he takes it. And it's when he's exploring that he finds what he's meant to do. His dream. To capture the Straw Hat Pirates.


Hi my name is Mike. Yea that's it, just Mike. And this is the story of how I became the world's most strongest bounty hunter/marine… Okay you caught me, that's just a fantasy. What did you think I was narrating from the future. Naw I'm just thinking in my head right now. I didn't even start my journey yet, and if you think that I have the fourth wall fourth wall no mi, which is why I'm breaking the fourth wall… I don't. I just like to talk to myself like I have an audience. It's not crazy trust me ;). So where were we, oh yea introductions. Well as you know my name is Mike. I am 5'7, fight me. With long black hair, well not long long hair, but longer than average for males. Long enough to put in a ponytail. What else well I'm weird and awkward. I have hazel eyes, and I weigh about 135lbs. Ooh yea I can't believe I didn't tell you guys what my devil fruit is. Well I have the Math Math no mi. I know I know, it's boring, but let me explain. This devil fruit has two basic abilities. The first and main one is the Multiply ability. I can multiply myself and other people to make clones. The second is the Simplify ability. With this ability I can simplify things inside of me to gain their attributes, including my clones. What's next, I live in the East Blue. Well that's both true and false.

My island is half way in the East Blue and half way in the Calm Belt. It's big island where we have land kings, let me explain. On my island we have a line of mountains, called the smaller divide paying respect to the great divide, also known as the Red Line, going down the middle of our island. Our kingdom is on the side facing the East Blue. The reason why that is, it's because on the other side of the Smaller Divide is heaven. Our island, Warrinso, was once known for its great warriors and five star food, but we lost it all. On the other side of the Smaller Divide "Heaven" had very nutrient rich soil. That not only caused our food grow fast and plentiful, but also delicious and healthy. And as a by product, our animals that eat the plants, and other animals their by product would become very delicious too.

But all of that changed when the Land Kings attached. What I heard was about twelve generations ago a pirate ship attacked but was taken out by Sea Kings. Then two generations later, a Sea King found a devil fruit in the ship. It was the evolve evolve no mi. It used the power of it to evolve onto the next stage, and evolve all the other Sea Kings as well, and they became Land Kings. They came aboard our island for the good food (because the food was soo mouth watering), and that's where the warriors came in. It was their job to keep the Land Kings at bay. It was a good job because one Land King could go for 100,000 Berries, (and that just one of the weaker ones). But it was a dangerous and competitive job which caused most of the warriors to sort of defect to the Marines for better pay (FYI theysuck). My ancestor Mike the great was the one who slew the original Land King and got the evolve evolve no mi for the island. For that service the previous king stepped down, and named him king. Ever since then, our family became the royal family of the island.

But it wasn't a happily ever after. Since most of the warriors left the island, our kingdom didn't have enough manpower to hold back the fast populating Land Kings. So we had to retreat to the other side of the Smaller Divide. Where the soil was not so rich. And so we lost our great food, warriors, and fame.

Fast forward nine more generations, and our new sucky resources was starting to run out. So the king, my uncle, demanded that the warrior training begin again, so we can take back Heaven. (We stopped training warriors out of the embarrassment that was them defecting, bad choice but it's whatever.) Well anyway by time I was born the warrior population was growing rapidly and we had a fighting chance.

And now we're here. I one of the top 100 warriors. Number 76 to be exact. Was sent on a mission with number 55, 11, 23, 101, 100, 64, 88, 25, and the great number 4, to establish a colony which is at least twice as big as our old capital, and in the old capital. So we are basically just expanding it. It has to hold five million people, and have both protection from the land kings (so just a big wall), and a working farm that can feed the island three times over. We were also told to not come back without killing at least half of the land kings population, and reforesting the destroyed forest. Luckily we finished three months before the one year deadline, and the story starts with me about to be told to go back to the kingdom and inform the king.

"Hey Mike did you hear me. You know I don't like repeating myself." Shawn aka number three says to me during my morning jog. "Yea, Yea. i'll do it after me and Ron(aka number 11) finishes the track." I tell him. "Well that's going to have to wait, the king won't be happy if you don't tell him right away." Shawn says back. "Well we didn't build this training course by ourselves to not use it every day." Ron states. "Yea, and i'm sure my cousin won't mind, and if he does i'll take the responsibility," I finnish. "Now if you don't mind we got a few more laps."

Meanwhile on the other side of the smaller divide

"Your majesty, we have a report that says your task force will be done with the mission earlier than expected."

"Excellent, it's about time we get out of H*ll, and go back to our original home. The promised land Heaven is finally within my grasp. Call the guards, I'm going to the meeting hall to great my cousin. It's been awhile. MWAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA."


End file.
